When light passes from air into a transparent medium such as plastic or glass, it can become trapped within the transparent medium. In some circumstances this can be undesirable. For example, in reflective displays, light that is trapped within the transparent medium is not visible to the user and results in a decreased brightness of the reflective display.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.